revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Margaux LeMarchal
Margaux LeMarchal is a childhood friend and old flame of Daniel who is first introduced in season 3. Biography Margaux is the only daughter of French billionaire Pascal LeMarchal, CEO of the huge corporation LeMarchal Media. She originally travelled to the U.S. to create the American version of her father's magazine Voulez, and to escape his overbearing influence on her and whilst in New York quickly reconnected with old friend and occasional lover Daniel. Season 3 In "Fear" she finds Daniel Grayson at a bar, the day before the Memorial Day Party. She told him that she would go to Emily's party, then Daniel explains that Emily is his fiancée. At the party Daniel introduces Emily and Margaux to each other. Emily seems to know who her father and his magazine are. At that point Margaux explains that she has come to the States to create the American version of Voulez magazine. In "Sin" Margaux offered Daniel a job at Voulez magazine, but the position was in the city, which his family didn't like. Margaux tries to seduce Daniel, but he refuses. Daniel eventually accepts the job on the condition that the Headquarters move to South Hampton, so he can be closer to home. In "Confession" Margaux wants Nolan Ross to appear on the cover of her magazine, but Daniel doesn't. She used Jack Porter, who had an invitation to Nolan's Housewarming Bash, to ask Nolan about the cover. Margaux began to get closer to Jack, but angrier toward Daniel for their differences in opinion. In "Control" the launching day of Voulez arrived. Margaux invited Jack, who didn't come because of Aiden's threat. Then Jack gave her the excuse that there was an intruder and they kissed. During the launching she was expecting the visit of her father but instead of coming he gave her back her first installment full of corrections. In "Resurgence" Margaux received an offer from Conrad to do a advertisement about him in the magazine, but she denied. However, when she heard that he was planning to write his memoirs, she offered him the chance to do it with LeMarchal Media. Her relationship with Jack stopped as he was still feeling guilt over his late wife, but they went all the way after the July 4th Party. In "Secrecy" Margaux told Jack that she had a Grayson Global employee who would reveal everything. He told her to talk with Nolan but he didn't tell her anything. Then when she was about to give up, Lydia Davis phoned her and asked her to meet. In "Surrender" Margaux used Lydia to discover the truth about Conrad. She called all the people that were implicated in the David Clarke trial, but she got nothing. Aiden anonymously called her, to tell her that Conrad had seen Lydia, then she told Margaux that their pact was over. She also recieved Nolan's visit telling her that Jack knew more than he was saying. Margaux questioned Jack about Nolan's remark, so Jack finally revealed the truth to Margaux about Conrad and how dangerous he could be if she continued to dig for more information. Upon learning this, Margaux told Jack that she would stop, which in part was because she cared for him. In "Exodus" Margaux attended the wedding of Daniel and Emily and was in charge of overseeing Voulez's exclusive coverage of the big day. Then at Grayson Manor she organized a photo session. She went to the yacht and with the Graysons, discovered the blood on the deck after Emily was shot and fell overboard. In "Homecoming" Margaux gave the police photos from the wedding, but she kept the ones from the moment of the shooting to conduct her own investigation. Jack visited her and noticed that Lydia was missing in the photos. Victoria visited Margaux asking for help, thinking that Conrad was framing her, but she told her that Lydia wasn't in the photos. In "Endurance" Margaux planned to write a neutral article about Emily's shooting but Daniel insisted that she write that Lydia shot her. Jack told her that Daniel shot Emily and was trying to cover it up and she decided not to mention Lydia in the article after all. But Emily then made an announcement to the press, saying that Lydia shot her which resulted in Margaux losing the exclusive and she became angry with Jack. In "Hatred" Margaux took and walk with Jack and Carl when she saw the new instalment of Voulez but the content wasn't the one that she wrote. At the office Daniel was angry too and she recieved a letter from Conrad as he was suing them for libel. Margaux had to fire Daniel to stop Conrad from suing. Later Jack told her that he loved her and asked her to move into the house he was planning to buy for him and Carl. In "Payback" Margaux helped Jack to find a new home for them both. She was angry when Conrad called a staff meeting at Voulez without her and when she confronted him he threatened that he would get her father involved. That made her suspicious and she asked Daniel about it. He told her that Conrad was simply trying to get Pascal's attention to force her out of the company, so she decided to leave to Paris to talk with her father. In "Disgrace" Margaux returned from Paris with her father Pascal LeMarchal in tow who immediately began to try to undermine her position at Voulez with Conrad as well as try to seduce his ex-flame Victoria. She shared her frustrations with an understanding Jack. She also found out that Pascal was routinely embezzling money through Voulez, making it look more profitable than the company actually was. At the opera, she met Jack's newly discovered birth mother Stevie Grayson for the first time, and Jack met her father. Finally, she enlisted Daniel's help in them getting revenge on their respective fathers and he forgave her for firing him from Voulez. In "Addiction" she revealed to Jack that she'd been offered the job of editor in chief of an Italian fashion magazine. He convinced her to seriously consider it even if it meant them having a long distance relationship because he could see how desperately she wanted to get away from her father's control. Daniel, desperate to get his job back and get revenge on Conrad, wanted her to stay to help him so he tried to make her doubt Jack by planting the seeds that Jack was in love with Emily and that's why he wanted Margaux to go to Italy. Margaux and Daniel's plan to blackmail Pascal by revealing his embezzling ways to the IRS worked and he agreed to give control of the magazine back to Margaux who decided to stay and immediately re-hired Daniel. In "Blood" Margaux's relationship with Jack started to crumble when she showed a lack of enthusiasm over moving in with him and he caught her being overly-friendly with Daniel. She also continued to war with her father until Daniel helped to build bridges between them. After Pascal agreed to listen to her plans for the future of Voulez and seemed to take her more seriously, she went to celebrate with Daniel and they shared a close moment whilst reminiscing about when they were teenagers. In "Allegiance" Daniel convinced Margaux that buying the rights to Javier's social media creation 'MyClone' would be good for their company and they schemed against Nolan Ross to convince Javier to sign the rights over to them which ended up being the final straw for Jack seeing as Nolan was a friend of his. Margaux and Jack argued and ended up finishing their relationship. In "Revolution" Margaux learned of her father's engagement to Victoria. She continued to grow closer to Daniel who convinced her to talk Pascal into drawing up a contract naming her as his successor at LeMarchal Media. She shared a rare close moment with her father and seemed happy until Nolan's plotting meant that she she, Daniel and Javier were humiliated at the launch of MyClone and her father was later brutally murdered by Conrad who believed that Pascal was conspiring with the FBI to arrest him. A devastated Margaux was comforted by Daniel and learned that she was now the CEO of LeMarchal Media. In "Impetus" Margaux was convinced that her father's death wasn't an accident and was talking to a homicide detective who had his sights on Emily as a suspect after Daniel recognized her in CCTV footage running away from the scene of the crime. Daniel later revealed Pascal's involvement in the conspiracy surrounding Flight 197 and the framing of David Clarke to a devastated Margaux who was horrified to learn of her father's dark past. In "Execution" Margaux escorted her father's body to a private jet be flown back to France with Victoria and Daniel. Victoria told her that she now saw Margaux as part of the family and Daniel comforted her. Later, Margaux's devious younger half-brother Gideon showed up unannounced and tried to convince her that he wasn't interested in running LeMarchal Media but secretly plotted against her and Daniel (with Nolan) by getting Daniel drunk, putting a girl who was dead from a drug overdose in his hotel bed and taking a photo of them both for blackmail purposes. = Season 4 In "Renaissance" we learn that Daniel quit his position at LeMarchal Media due to Gideon's blackmail and he and Margaux haven't seen each other for six months. She is invited to Emily's house-warming party where Nolan subtly manipulates her into speaking to Daniel about Gideon in an attempt to get rid of Gideon for good and get Charlotte out of his clutches. When she confronts him, Daniel admits that Gideon is blackmailing him. In "Disclosure" Gideon continues to try to undermine Margaux at LeMarchal Media to try and steal her position as CEO. She and Daniel finally manage to successfully get rid of him by setting up a business meeting and sending in an actress pretending to be a drug dealer who Gideon owes money to. Margaux then gains Gideon's trust by apparently telling an important business contact that Gideon was set up infront of him, but then plants drugs in his bag and makes sure that he gets busted in the airport on the way to London. She and Daniel then celebrate their success by sleeping together. In "Ashes" Margaux and Daniel are now in a relationship and she offers to get him his job at LeMarchal Media back as she knows he's having financial problems. He turns her down, saying that he doesn't want his reputation as the son of the most hated man in America to have a bad effect on her company. She later has a visit from Victoria who she ends up lending money to after Victoria says that she considers her part of her family. In "Meteor" Daniel worries about Margaux lending money to Victoria but Margaux convinces him that she did it so that Victoria would 'owe her'. Daniel later warns Victoria to stay away from Margaux. Later, she and Daniel are trying to have an intimate moment when her cellphone rings disturbing them and they're both shocked by the news that David Clarke is still alive. In "Repercussions" In "Damage" Personality Margaux is shown to be fiercely ambitious and independent, most likely due to the fact she grew up under the influence of Pascal who was an overbearing father and disapproved of everything that she did. In "Sin" she commented to Daniel and Emily that all her father wanted of her was to marry well and be a good society wife. She has spent her whole life trying to prove to Pascal and everyone else that she's just as strong and capable as any man, working hard and getting herself into all the best schools on her own merit. Her ambition can sometimes work against her, notably in her relationship with Jack as they eventually broke up because she double-crossed his good friend Nolan to benefit herself. Jack admitted that he still loved her but couldn't be around someone who would treat his friends badly. She has always had a close connection with Daniel who she has known since they were children. They have an understanding being that they are both the eldest children from extremely wealthy families and have suffered the expectations placed on them because of it. They were even occasional lovers in the past, but have never actually formally dated each other until they sleep together and start a relationship in "Disclosure". Overall, Margaux doesn't seem like a bad person at heart, but her ambition can cloud her judgement and result in her not recognizing when she's stepping on innocent people for her own gain. Relationships Jack Porter Margaux started dating Jack in season 3 after Charlotte introduced them and they attended Nolan's housewarming party together. As mismatched as they were, they initially seemed happy together and Jack even asked her to buy a new house with him for them (and Carl) to live in together. They eventually broke up however through Margaux's allegiance to Daniel and their double-crossing Nolan over a business deal. Jack admitted that he still loved her but he couldn't be around her. Daniel Grayson : Main Article: Daniel and Margaux Daniel and Margaux started dating in season 4 after the two grew close towards the end of season 3. The relationship ended when Margaux figured out that he slept with Louise Ellis. Daniel was desperate to reunite with her afterwards, and Margaux revealed that she was pregnant with his child in Intel. Events Attended Season 3 *Memorial Day Party (Emily's) (Fear) *Nolan Ross' Housewarming Bash (Confession) *Voulez Launching Party (Control) *July 4th Party (Resurgence) *Emily's Bridal Shower (Secrecy) *Wedding of Daniel and Emily (Exodus) *Charlotte's 19th Birthday Party (Payback) Appearances Season 3 *''Fear'' *''Sin'' *''Confession'' *''Control'' *''Resurgence'' *''Secrecy'' *''Surrender'' *''Exodus'' *''Homecoming'' *''Endurance'' *''Hatred'' *''Payback'' *''Disgrace'' *''Addiction'' *''Blood'' *''Allegiance'' *''Revolution'' *''Impetus'' *''Execution'' Season 4 *''Renaissance'' *''Disclosure'' *''Ashes'' *''Meteor'' *''Repercussions'' *''Damage'' *''Ambush'' *''Contact'' *''Intel'' *''Atonement'' Gallery 3x16 10.jpg 3x16 17.jpg 3x16 8.jpg 3x12 8.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Main Characters